540: Phoon
Phoon, A.K.A. Experiment 540, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to create typhoon-like winds; when in mutated form, she has enhanced strength and can fire projectiles at enemies, while her blasts are more powerful. Her one true place is providing winds for windsurfers at the beach. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. She was activated when her pod rolled into a barrel of water. She mutated into a stronger form after being shot by Jumba's ray, but reverted to her original form after Stitch put her to sleep. Personality Phoon is playful and energetic, hopping around and being happy after being activated while taking in her surroundings. However, she also enjoys causing destruction, as she proves to be conniving and laughs evilly as she destroys things, showing a malicious side. When Jumba accidentally mutates her with his Plasmatic Englobulatron, she is aggressive and mean while she continues to destroy things. She hates it when people try to stop her and will harm anyone who tries to. However, she enjoys being rocked and hearing lullabies, which soothe her and put her to sleep, as well as reverts her to her normal size. After being reformed, she decides to use her powers on a lighter level for people to enjoy her wind for windsurfing. However, she will use her powers to defend herself when need be, such as during the battle against the Leroys. Appearance Phoon is a small red elephant-like creature with green eyes with eyelashes, two tails, a short trunk and four legs (two can serve as arms) that also resembles an Octorok (or a Fiery Blowhog). Special Abilities Phoon can create massive wind blasts by vacuuming up vast amounts of air and blowing it out with enormous forces, ranging from a windy day to tornado-powerful blasts capable of devastating buildings and trees. When applied to Jumba's Plasmatic Englobulatron ray, Phoon mutates to a larger, more powerful form. In this form, she has enhanced strength and can fire projectiles at enemies. Her blasts are more powerful as well, as she was able to blow away Stitch without effort. Weaknesses When applied to rocking and soft music, Phoon falls asleep, despite however awake she may be. Sleep also defies the effects of the Plasmatic Englobulatron, therefore reverting her from her mutated form to her original. ''Stitch! Phoon made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where the gang went back in time and tampered with Stitch's creation, which started up his glitch and therefore almost erased him from existence. Phoon, along with Ace and Sparky, helped gather enough energy to re-energize Stitch. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m08s27.png|Phoon's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h53m05s188.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h51m55s235.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m03s62.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m10s128.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h53m44s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m14s197.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m20s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m24s38.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m48s242.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h52m34s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h53m54s228.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-20-49.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h43m52s48.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h53m58s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h09m55s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m34s240.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h44m41s80.png|Phoon laughing screenCapture 27.01.13 15-21-32.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h54m22s183.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-22-52.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h56m52s123.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h58m01s32.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-29-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h45m58s86.png ScreenCapture 01.04.15 1-13-04.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h58m56s55.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m01s166.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m23s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m28s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-16h59m14s231.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h48m23s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h48m11s123.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h00m34s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h47m07s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h47m12s73.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-37-40.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h02m10s7.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h02m30s210.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h02m47s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h48m48s6.png screenCapture 27.01.13 15-39-07.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h03m24s114.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h04m41s191.png|Phoon zapped by Jumba screenCapture 27.01.13 15-39-47.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h04m51s38.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h55m43s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m12s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h05m16s38.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m20s43.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h05m29s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m00s127.png|Phoon in her mutated form vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h56m34s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h06m06s29.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h49m41s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h56m49s75.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h19m27s95.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h07m00s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h57m14s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h57m20s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h57m47s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h58m03s11.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h08m18s41.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h08m32s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h08m40s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h58m58s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m14s211.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m25s79.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h09m52s25.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h10m05s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m37s199.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h10m34s97.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h00m23s120.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-11h59m55s115.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h01m43s194.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h02m13s224.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m10s241.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h02m23s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m40s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h02m36s197.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m50s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h50m05s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h11m57s247.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h20m26s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h03m12s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h12m24s214.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h12m29s59.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h21m28s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h03m40s88.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h03m33s16.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h13m05s147.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h13m22s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h50m35s46.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h13m14s254.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m20s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m29s235.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m41s68.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h51m09s105.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h14m56s224.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h15m02s52.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h52m23s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h51m53s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h04m26s237.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h15m22s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h52m05s152.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h51m43s177.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h04m35s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h04m56s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-12h05m18s218.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h17m59s254.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h16m11s168.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h18m21s193.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-17h18m38s162.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-10h45m21s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h57m41s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h24m37s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m18s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Phoon.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-17h07m56s219.png ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-09-22.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-16-25.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg panes80.jpg Phooncardshit.png Trivia *Phoon resembles an Octorok from The Legend of Zelda series or a Fiery Blowhog from the Pikmin series. *Phoon's wind blasts are actually recycled sounds of Hathi, Jr.'s trumpeting from The Jungle Book. *Phoon is one of the rare experiments to have green eyes instead of black ones like the rest. *Phoon's pod color is blue. *Phoon is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 540. Primary function: Creates typhoons". *In Leroy & Stitch, both Phoon's mutated and normal forms appeared, possibly indicating that she has learned to morph in between the forms. Category:Experiments Category:Females